What Once Was Mine
by Rayjpop
Summary: Stiles goes off to college and meets his new RA. He is apprehensive about leaving his father, but more concerned with his panic attacks. Derek Hale, might be a new RA, but he knows there is something off about one of his new residents. College AU. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So guys, I've decided to write something new. I know there are a lot of things that I should be writing instead, but this plot bunny has taken control and won't let me go. This holiday break I will try to finish the rest of the stories that I have left unfinished. And I will try to do so in a timely manner. But for now, have some Sterek. This is my first time writing in this fandom, so please be gentle.

_Warnings_: I only know of panic attacks from what I've experienced. I am sorry if I portray them in such a way as to offend anyone.

Pairing: Sterek. AU – ALL Human

* * *

**What Once Was Mine**

Derek Hale strode through the halls that once were such a daunting sight to him, headed towards his dorm room as Resident Advisor of Duke Hall. Despite the memories of his freshman year reminding him that he once hated having to live with three other complete strangers, sharing one bathroom. He had many responsibilities as RA on the first day back from summer vacation, but he opted to ditch the last few events to go check out his room. Not expecting anyone to be in the halls at this time, as most of the freshmen were obligated to participate in the mandatory 'Welcome to the most stressful 4 years of your life' events. So Derek was surprised to find a lone soul wandering around the hall.

"Are you lost?" He asked before he realized it was his own voice, the RA training kicking in immediately. He smiled when the other person jumped and turned around so fast that Derek thought he could give himself whiplash.

Standing before him was a tall, gangly-looking teen holding a neon green tub. Nothing really stood out about this kid, other than the stark contrast between his moles and the pale skin color. He must have come from somewhere up north, as most people here had a tan.

"Y-yeah! I'm looking for my dorm. Is this Duke Hall? I've probably got the wrong building, that's why I cannot find my room. I'm sorry for getting in your way." This kid spoke way to fast for Derek to keep up, however, he managed to catch some things that the kid said.

"This is Duke Hall. You're room is right behind you. Room 209 right?" Derek asked, glancing at the assignment sheet on top of the plastic tub. Grinning like a madman, this kid nearly lost grip on the cumbersome tub as he tried to grab his key from his pocket.

"I'll get the door, don't drop that." Derek sighed, pulling his keys out of his own pocket, and trying to find the correct one. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door releasing the stagnant air from its prison. Coughing a little, he held the door open for the kid holding the ridiculous tub.

Plopping the tub onto one of the two beds, he looked in awe as he examined the room. Typical college setup, two rooms with a shared bathroom, and two beds in each room, nothing to get too excited over.

"Look's like you've found it already son. I'm glad because this box is heavy." A gruff voice spoke behind Derek who wouldn't admit to anyone that it scared him a little. Turning around to face the owner of the voice, Derek was surprised to find the local Sheriff standing behind him. Putting two and two together, Derek realized that this kid was the Sheriff's son.

"I told you to wait until I found the room. I don't want you lifting these heavy boxes. Are you sure you'll behave once I'm gone?" This kid was chastising his own father, the Sheriff. Taking an awkward step backwards, Derek cleared his throat, trying to find a right time to introduce himself.

"Who's this guy?"

"I'm the RA for this wing of the building. My name's Derek Hale." Holding out a hand, he wondered if the Sheriff would even recognize his last name.

"Hale… You're the kid from the Hale fire. The lone survivor if memory serves me. Are you doing alright son?" Nodding as the Sheriff shook his hand, Derek wondered why the kid was looking at him with this weird explanation.

"That's right sir. I'm doing all right, living a student's life. How are you today?" Releasing the breath he was holding when the Sheriff gave him a warm smile, and ended the handshake.

"Doing just fine son, dropping off my only child to face the world by himself today. Stiles, get over here and introduce yourself!" The kid flinched slightly at the command of his father; Derek knew how much harder high school must have been when people know who your father is.

"M-my name's S-Stiles Stilinski, pleased to meet you Derek." Shaking his hand, Derek gave him a nod before returning to the Sheriff.

"How much longer do we have before the rush of parents and students arrive to unpack?" Sheriff Silinski asked giving Derek a knowing glance.

"You have about an hour before the last event ends and the rush begins. Be sure to get the heavy stuff first, as the elevator will have a line before you know it."

Thanking Derek for the advice, Stiles waved goodbye at his retreating form before accompanying his father back downstairs to their car to haul the boxes up to the second floor. True to his word, just after an hour had passed and the crowd arrived in full force and the elevator had a line that extended out to the front doors.

Stiles waved at his father as he drove away from the campus, turning around to start the unpacking process. His roommate had yet to arrive, but he didn't feel comfortable having all these boxes in the way. With a sigh, he tore open the top of the first box and began the long and grueling process.

Derek tried to calm the people down as they arrived into his wing, most of them were loud and rude, trying to get his attention while competing with half a dozen other parents. He caught Stiles' eye as he left his dorm room, and he was about to wave, when another parent asked the same question for the fifth time in a row. He regretting becoming and RA for this reason, taking a breath and responding to the parent who couldn't figure out they were on the second floor and their child's room was on the fifth, he told himself that once this week was over, things would calm down.

Fate just loved to mess with him.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup. So it's over. I apologize for making Derek so cordial, but I can't seem to write him as completely antisocial. He is a college student after all, and I reduced the age gap, if there was one, between Derek and Stiles. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please give me any thoughts you have on the chapter as I said, this is my first time writing Sterek so please be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you for taking the time to read this and leave replies. It means so much to me!

_Warnings:_ See Chapter 1. I am not a pharmacist, I do not know if reactions as I describe are actually possible, so please don't attack me for it.

Pairing: Sterek: AU – ALL Human

**Stiles text**

_Scott text_

* * *

**What Once Was Mine**

Stiles finished unpacking, after texting Scott every five minutes, organizing his books at random intervals, and staring out his window, watching the students make trips to their cars only to walk back carrying multiple items. Finding that he easily got distracted while trying to unpack, Stiles made the decision to shove all his boxes in the corner and take his Adderall. Normally, taking his meds wouldn't be a big ordeal for Stiles, as he had been taking them most of his life, except this time he wasn't at home, he was in the middle of a new, strange location where he only knew one person.

Walking down the halls, now that most of the parents had been placated, Derek could actually get to some of his duties as an RA, that didn't involve dodging parental questions. Going to each room, he asked if they needed any help that didn't involve unpacking or moving boxes. Some had questions, like where the places to eat on campus were, and how late they were open. Others ignored him, staring at their boxes as if they would unpack themselves. A few gave him a glare in response, before returning to their task at hand. He noticed that one door was completely shut, the same room where he met his first resident.

Hearing a knock on the door, Stiles jumped at the sudden sound and fell onto the laminated floor. Groaning as he picked himself off the floor, he rubbed the back of his head and flung the door open with a little more force than necessary. He tried to give a weak smile as he noticed his RA giving him an amused look.

"Just making sure that you didn't have any questions you didn't want to ask in front of your dad." Realizing how that sounded, Derek looked anywhere but at the kid before him. Stiles shook his head, feeling nervous standing in front of him, but this wasn't a feeling that was new to Stiles.

"No. None that I can think of at the moment... Except, where is the best place to get something to eat on campus? I need to eat when I…." Stiles paused, he wanted a new start, seeing as he really didn't know anybody here. He didn't want to be known as the 'Sheriff's son' or the 'ADD kid', "get hungry." So he left out the part where he needs to take a pill to keep himself focused instead of getting distracted at the drop of a hat. He couldn't do anything about Derek knowing about his father.

"I think the Sandwich Hut is pretty good." Not knowing what else to say in reply, Derek just nodded and continued down the hall, asking the same question, with just a slight change in the phrasing, something to keep him from going mental with the repetitiveness. Around three doors from Stiles', he noticed the teen leave after locking his door, nodding as he walked by.

When he answered all of the questions that his hall could possibly think of, Derek returned to his room, shutting the door, grateful that he no longer had to share a room and had his own privacy. Taking a minute for himself, he plopped onto the couch that sat in the middle of the large room, staring at the television he refused to turn on. Glancing around the room, Derek started thinking, which he usually refrained from, as thinking normally led to remembering. Standing up quickly, he shook the thoughts from his head and looked around his room, trying to find something to occupy his time with. Nothing stood out for him to do.

Deciding that he could use a walk, Derek grabbed his keys and wallet before shutting and locking his door. He wandered around the campus before finding the amphitheater. Sitting on the stone he took a deep breath before laying back and staring at the midday sky. He knew that most days wouldn't be this dull, as classes would start soon and then things would fall into a rhythm, one that Derek was used to.

Stiles found the sandwich shop after a few minutes of following misleading signs, which only caused him to walk in a giant loop. Ordering the daily special, he waited patiently for the first minute, soon after he started tapping his foot. He knew that he could wait a few minutes after taking his Adderall before he would need to eat something. There were days when he would forget to eat, and he would pay for it, but there was no way he could take the other pill and _not_ eat. He did that once and regretted it the entire day.

When his number was called, he thanked the guy who handed him his sandwich before he left the eatery. Opening the wrapper to reveal the Italian sub, he took a bite and ate on his way back to his dorm room.

Sitting on his bed, staring at the boxes that had yet to be unpacked, he popped another pill and took a bite of his sandwich, swallowing both the pill and the food. He grabbed both pill bottles, after placing the sandwich on his bed, and put the bottles in the top drawer of his dresser. With a sigh, Stiles began the task of unpacking his seemingly endless amount of boxes.

Derek watched the flock of birds fly overhead followed by an airplane. After a few more minutes watching the now late afternoon sky, he needed to inform his hall of the hall meeting that they would be having that night. Standing up and stretching, Derek began walking in the direction of the halls, past the buildings where he had some of his classes last year, the coffee shop that seemed to always have a line that stretched out the door, and the library. Walking from door to door, he announced their meeting, or left a note if he found the room empty. Not knowing why, he saved Stiles' door for last, only to find a sweat covered Stiles with a completely organized room.

"Hall Meeting tonight at 8 in the amphitheater. Bring something from your high school career. Be prepared to share something embarrassing about yourself to your hall mates." Derek said, listing of the things Stiles would need to bring, just as he had done for all the others.

"Okay! Um, where is the amphitheater? I had a hard time finding the sandwich place, these signs aren't helpful as I followed them and made a giant lap around most of the campus. I can't say that I saw an amphitheater on that loop, also when is my roommate supposed to get here? I wouldn't mind getting a room to myself, but I want the college experience. Sorry." Stiles apologized when he realized that he began to ramble, a nervous habit that normally would get him in more trouble than he would be if he just kept his mouth shut.

"It's okay. If you want, I will take you to the amphitheater when I go over there myself." Derek offered, knowing how confusing this campus was to him when he first arrived. He found the amphitheater by complete accident, as he was trying to find a way around the library to the building behind it.

"You will? Thank you so much! I'll be here so just let me know when you'll be heading over there."

Derek just nodded in response, before leaving Stiles to his own devices. Taking the few hours before the meeting, Stiles decided to call Scott on Skype. Pulling out the laptop his father bought him for his graduation; he logged onto Skype and dialed Scott.

_Can't do video chat. Sitting in class right now._

**Okay. That's fine. How's my little vet doing?**

_Stressed out. I never knew how hard it was to become a veterinarian. _

**It sucks that your classes started weeks before mine, you could have helped me move all my crap.**

_You just wanted my help because then you wouldn't have your father there. How was the move?_

**Not too bad. Dad met the RA. That was awkward. **

_Is he hot?_

**Who? The RA?**

_Yes the RA! _

**I guess, kinda. In the brooding, I-might-have-killed-someone way. Why? Did Danny finally confess his undying love for me?**

_No. But Allison says 'hello'. If he did, would you even move back? What if Lydia asked you to marry her?_

**I'm going to move on, college is the time where I can find out who I really like. I shouldn't be tied down to a single person when there are literally so many possibilities. **

_I don't know man; Allison and I are still going strong. Anyway, got to go, class just ended._

**Go save a cat. Or a dog, no judging here. **

_You go get your possibilities. _

Smiling to himself, Stiles didn't notice Derek standing in his doorway, just staring at Stiles. Shutting his laptop with a little more force than necessary, Stiles grabbed the lacrosse ball from the shelf on the wall, before following Derek.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup. Ending it there, wrote a bit more than last time, just cuz I felt like it. Please don't expect this every time, I just did this because I felt like not going to bed. Sorry for the delayed update.

_RAY_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So it's a new year, and I get sick. What a way to start the brand new year. Just my luck. Anyway, I doubt you want to hear me complain. So I will get on with it. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and thank you for your support while I get these chapters out.

_Warnings:_ See Chapter 1.

Pairing: Sterek; AU – All Human

_Scott Text_

**Allison Text**

Stiles Text

* * *

**What Once Was Mine**

Derek led Stiles through the crowded campus, as students were running around trying to get everything together for the first day of classes that started the following week. Stiles noticed that most people recognized Derek, but none of them would ever approach him or even shout a greeting. He saw flashes of recognition on their faces when they noticed him, but it was soon replaced by a look that Stiles couldn't place. He wondered if Derek had a reputation, or if he was just unapproachable. After all, his father recognized him from the Hale fire, so maybe others did as well. Shaking this train of thought from his head, Stiles continued following Derek until they passed the library, where he then noticed the amphitheater.

There were half a dozen other residents from his hall, he recognized a few as his neighbors, but he didn't know anyone's name. Checking his cell, he noticed that it was half an hour before the time when they were all supposed to meet up. Not knowing what to do, and feeling anxious for an unknown reason, Stiles just sat on one of the stone steps, and checked his e-mail using his phone.

"Not a people person either?" A familiar voice came from next to him. Stiles didn't know why he failed to notice Derek sitting right behind him, on the next step up.

"Not good at making first impressions. I'm usually too talkative and don't know when to shut up, which makes finding friends a challenge."

Derek could relate to what Stiles was saying, about its challenging to make new friends, because most people just associated him with the Hale fire, which pissed him off. He was so much more than a survivor to a devastating fire, but people only saw what they wanted to see.

"What's your major?" Derek found himself asking before he realized it.

"As of right now, I'm undecided. But I want to look into the science majors, as I really enjoyed my chemistry classes in high school. I'm not quite sure yet, because I don't know what I would want to do in that field. What about you? I'm sure you've already decided on what you want to do with your life. You're a junior right? Or maybe a senior? Right, I'm rambling now. I should probably stop talking…." Quickly moving his hand so that it covered his mouth, Stiles finally stopped talking. He couldn't believe that he started rambling, even after taking his medication.

"Actually, I am a junior and an English major. I want to teach the subject, as I doubt I could write novels right out of college."

"Well, I'm sure you could become a famous novelist if you wanted to, but I can see you as an English teacher. You have that look that would make students fear you and make the girls and some boys swoon. Plus, I hated my English teacher, she made writing essays feel like spending weeks in a dungeon."

Derek started looking around at the cluster of boys in the amphitheater, trying to get a head count, as it was nearing a quarter past their designated meet up time. When he counted the correct amount of heads, he moved from where he was sitting to stand up at the stage and begin the introductions.

"Guys! If I could get you all to gather around the stage, we can get this done that much faster, because you all will be in for a surprise tomorrow!" Derek announced, his voice echoing causing the entire amphitheater to become silent.

Everyone in the amphitheater made their way to the stage, in the center of the grass field and sat on the slightly damp grass at Derek's signal. They began introducing themselves as they moved along the oddly shaped circle they made when they sat down. Eventually, Stiles was next and he took a shaky breath and began his introduction.

"My name is Stiles Stilinski. I'm undecided in my major. I brought this lacrosse ball as I was heavily involved in my high school's lacrosse team. For those of you who don't know what lacrosse is, it's _like_ field hockey, except we use nets. For my embarrassing story, it would have to be the time that I got locked in my high school because I fell asleep in the library. I had to wait until 6 in the morning when the janitor arrived before I could leave."

Stiles could feel people staring at him; after all, he just said his entire speech in one breath, before sitting back down, allowing the guy to his left to start. He stared intently at the grass trying to get his face to stop being a tomato. He glanced at Derek who just gave him a small smile, and started paying attention to the captivating grass again.

"Are you ever going to get up off the grass?" Derek asked, giving Stiles a confused look.

Glancing around, he noticed that everyone had left already, that he and Derek were alone in the amphitheater. Standing up and wiping some of the wet grass off his butt, Stiles laughed nervously before walking in the direction of the dorms.

"Don't worry. Everyone gets nervous when meeting new people."

"Thanks."

They remained silent as they walked back to the dorms, Derek left once Stiles reached his own room, nodding as he continued walking away. Stiles entered his room and pulled out his phone and immediately texted Scott and Allison. He plopped onto his bed, noticing that he was still missing a roommate.

[9:30] To: Scott McHall, Allison Argent

Made a complete fool of myself in front of my entire hall.

**[9:31] To: Stiles Stilinski**

** I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You probably are over exaggerating. **

_[9:32] To: Stiles Stilinski_

_ What happened? Is everything okay? Don't listen to Scott, he is being dense._

[9:35] To: Allison Argent

I totally embarrassed myself in front of my hot RA. I acted like a spaz and didn't notice that everyone had left.

[9:38] To: Scott McHall

It was that bad. I acted like a total spaz. I sat there not paying attention that everyone had already left.

**[9:39] To: Stiles Stilinski**

** So? You didn't pay attention all the time here, and you were just fine.**

_[9:43] To: Stiles Stilinski_

_ Did he act weird? Did it seem like a big deal to him?_

[9:45] To: Scott McHall

Yeah. But I had met you before I was acting like a spaz, before we knew that I had ADD.

[9:46] To: Allison Argent

Not that I noticed. He seemed like it was a normal occurrence, but we barely spoke to each other.

**[9:48] To: Stiles Stilinski**

**Its not like you can change the fact that you have ADD. Maybe try talking to him about it. It might make things easier if you do act like a spaz. **

_[9:55] To: Stiles Stilinski_

_There's where I think the male species is lacking. You need to TALK to him. You can't just jump to conclusions. _

[10:01] To: Scott McHall, Allison Argent

Thanks you guys. Good night. Talk to you soon.

**[10:10] To: Stiles Stilinski**

** Night bro. Good luck**

_[10:11] To: Stiles Stilinski_

_ Night Stiles. Keep me informed!_

Plugging in his phone, Stiles drew his covers up from the foot of the bed and tried to go to sleep. Eventually he fell asleep, after replaying the event over and over in his head. He hoped that he could talk to Derek without sticking his foot into his mouth again.

* * *

**A/N**: So I hope you guys don't mind the whole Skype/Text thing too much. I can't write phone conversations very well. If you guys want it to stop, just let me know because I can tone it down some. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know how you liked it.

_RAY_


End file.
